Rejet
by mouchwar49
Summary: Fic pour concours à thème. Allen, récemment rejeté par l'Innocence, est en dépression à l'infirmerie... Jusqu'à ce qu'un certain Japonais n'arrive. Yullen, guimauve et guimauve.


DISCLAIMER :

Je déclare que ni -man ni ses personnage ni son univers ne m'appartient, pour changer un peu. Dommage hein, on peut pas tout avoir.

Cette fois, un mignon Yullen écrit pour un concours de fic à thème : je devais écrire quelque chose de « Fleur bleue » en respectant le thème « Rejet », l'histoire du rejet de l'Innocence s'est tout naturellement imposée à moi... Tout ceci écrit en un soir :D

Je vous préviens, c'est de la guimauve.

Kanda un peu OOC je pense – parce que dans un Yullen, Kanda sera toujours OOC, c'est le principe.

-----

**Rejet**

Kanda poussa silencieusement la porte de l'infirmerie, histoire de passer inaperçu. Précaution inutile, la personne à laquelle il était venu rendre visite, le seul à occuper un lit dans la pièce, ne semblait pas du tout disposé à faire attention à quoi que ce soit qui se passerait autour de lui, pas même à un Komurin. Le jeune garçon était pâle, sa peau rivalisant avec ses cheveux d'une blancheur éclatante, et avait l'air malade et terriblement déprimé. Il avait le regard perdu droit devant lui, dans le vide, ses yeux n'exprimant aucune expression si on excluait les larmes qui coulaient d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues.

Kanda avait bien dû rester là pendant cinq minutes à contempler Allen Walker, assis contre le dossier de son lit dans ce pyjama blanc réservé aux membres de la Congrégation consignés à l'infirmerie, dans la lumière de ce matin d'hiver. Le Japonais s'approcha du garçon, prit une chaise et s'installa à côté de lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer sa manche gauche, même s'il aurait préféré l'ignorer, et de loin.

- Je suis au courant, dit-t-il.

Allen sursauta, comme s'il venait de sortir d'une sorte de transe, ce qui ne fit que dégoûter encore plus son aîné de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur et le fixa de ses grands yeux gris.

- Ah... T'es... venu... laissa-t-il échapper avec peine, tout faible.

- Ben tiens que je suis venu, Moyashi. J'allais pas te laisser tout seul.

Le coin de la bouche de l'Anglais frémit, comme s'il avait voulut sourire mais n'y était pas parvenu. Kanda se retint de justesse de lui prendre les joues et lui former ce sourire qu'il voulait voir sur son visage. Ca lui faisait mal de voir Allen dans cet état... pitoyable. Il hésita un instant, choisissant bien ses mots, ayant peur de dire quelque chose de travers qui briserait Allen.

- Eh. Je comprends, hein. Mais quand même... Te fais pas tant de mal. Au fond, t'as perdu quoi ?

- L'Innocence. Mon bras, énuméra Allen, lentement, comme si chaque mot lui faisait mal. Ma raison de vivre.

A ces derniers mots, le plus jeune ne put plus se retenir et fondit en larmes, qu'il essaya d'essuyer avec sa main droite, sa manche gauche pendouillant lamentablement de l'autre côté.

- L'Innocence qui... qui... m'a rejeté, hoqueta Allen tant bien que mal entre ses sanglots. J'ai tout, tout... perdu...

Kanda ne pouvait décidément plus rester à regarder son cadet sans rien fait. Il s'approcha un peu plus de l'autre, le prit dans ses bras et le serra pour le réconforter et le faire oublier ses souffrances, rien qu'un peu. Allen s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à cette bouée de secours, rendant son étreinte au kendoka.

- Kan... Kanda... continua-t-il de pleurer.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un long moment qui leur sembla une éternité. L'Anglais parvint à se calmer petit à petit, desserrant en même temps son étreinte. Kanda resta tel quel, ne voulant pas risquer de lâcher Allen, à la fois à cause de la peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à celui-ci dans ce monde, son Innocence perdue et hors de ses bras, mais aussi car il se sentait tout de même bien, comme ça, tout contre son cadet. Ce dernier se décida à briser le silence.

- Kan... Kanda ?

- Mhh ?

- Maintenant... articula Allen avec difficulté, ayant peur que les mots fassent revenir les larmes. Je fais quoi... Maintenant ?

Kanda mit fin à l'étreinte, et regarda le plus jeune droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Allen baissa la tête, sa voix trembla.

- Je sais pas, je... Je n'ai plus rien à faire... Plus de... plus aucune raison de vivre... Tu crois que je ferais mieux de... de mourir ?

Kanda détesta son interlocuteur sur l'instant. Comment pouvait-il dire des choses pareilles ? Il ne comprendrait décidément jamais comment les gens pouvaient avoir envie de _mourir_. Il se retint de faire claquer sa main contre sa joue et lui administra une baffe mentalement à la place.

- Dis pas de conneries, eh. Le problème, c'est que l'Innocence t'a rejeté, c'est ça ?

Allen hocha lentement la tête, un peu étonné.

- Eh bah t'en fais pas, Moyashi.

D'un coup, Kanda avança rapidement la tête vers celle de son cadet et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un long et doux baiser. Ce moment aussi dura longtemps, aucun des deux amants ne voulant en finir trop vite.

- Moi, je t'abandonnerai jamais... Allen, murmura le kendoka quand les deux bouches se séparèrent enfin.

Kanda éloigna un peu sa tête pour voir Allen le regarder amoureusement, un grand sourire étalé sur ses lèvres, ce sourire que le Japonais attendait tant. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire – n'oublions pas que Yuu ne sourit jamais – et retourna s'occuper des lèvres de son amant.

-----

Guimauve guimauve... Mwerf.

C'est mignon quand même. Je pense avait fait Yuu assez grossier, pour rattraper son côté OOC dans le fait qu'il soit amoureux de Moyashi.

Et Allen... Un poil trop dépressif peut-être.

J'ai quand même essayé de mettre un peu d'humour, histoire de rattraper le côté dépressif de l'OS... Bref.

Désolée de pas expliquer plus pourquoi et comment Allen a été rejeté par l'Innocence, je sais que ça semble un peu irréaliste... Mais jpense quand même que c'est parfaitement possible, il peut se mettre à haïr l'Innocence comme Lenalee l'a fait à un moment. Et s'il se met à haïr l'Innocence, celle-ci peut très bien le rejeter.

En espérant que ça vous ait plu ~


End file.
